harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Transfiguration (class)
Transfiguration is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It teaches the art of changing the form and appearance of an object. This type of magic is commonly referred to as "Transfiguration". There are limits to Transfiguration, which are governed by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. There are also many branches of Transfiguration, including Cross-Species Transfiguration and Human Transfiguration. Transfiguration is rearguard as "very hard work" and is "more scientific" than any other subject as in, you have to get it exactly right for the transfiguration to be successful.J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall, 26 June 2003 Class location Classroom 1B (also known as the Transfiguration Classroom) is where Transfiguration class is taught. The classroom is located on the ground floor around the Middle Courtyard. Classroom layout The classroom itself is big, surrounded by high windows, has four rows of three desks, and still has enough room for several cages and bookshelves, two chalkboards, and a desk for Professor McGonagall. Several candlesticks stand lit behind McGonagall's desk. Class information and Minerva McGonagall former professors of Transfiguration]] Transfiguration is a required subject for all first year to fifth year students, with the option of a N.E.W.T. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) course in sixth and seventh year. Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration Professor from 1956 until 1998, the year in which she became Headmistress of the school. Before her, Albus Dumbledore taught Transfiguration it's unknown who became the Transfiguration professor after she became Headmistress of Hogwarts. McGonagall believes Transfiguration to be more elegant and superior to other types of magic. Students practice actual transfigurations during classes. Accidents sometimes result in partial transfigurations and theoretical homework is sometimes assigned. The further into a student's education the more difficult the classwork and homework becomes. In fifth year students take the Ordinary Wizarding Level examination, much of the year is spent learning Ordinary Wizarding Level material, as well as revisiting the past four years of lessons. As part of their Transfiguration O.W.L., students must sit a written exam, and then complete a practical exam, one of the questions on the written exam asks the definition of Switching spells and one aspect of the practical is Vanishment. In order to advance to N.E.W.T.-level for the final two years of education a student must achieve a high O.W.L. score of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' on their exam. Like charms work, Transfiguration is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. However it is generally more difficult than Charms and requires great effort.J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall, 26 June 2003 Lesson Times *First year **Thursday (second period) *Second year **Tuesday (first period) **Wednesday (second year) **Thursday (fourth period) *Third year **Monday (third period) **Thursday (second period) *Fourth year **Thursday (morning) *Fifth year **Tuesday (fourth period) **Wednesday (third period) *Sixth year **Friday (morning) *Seventh year **Unknown Curriculum First Year classes.]] *The alphabet *The transformation formula, which is that the intended transformation is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration ©, and a fifth unknown variable (Z).Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *Desk into Pig (witnessed, not learned) *Match to needle *Switching Spell *Mice to Snuffboxes *Avifors Spell *Small creature to matchbox Second Year *Beetle Buttons *Rabbit Slippers *Badgering *Bird into Goblet Third Year *Lecture on Animagi (with demonstration by Professor McGonagall) *Teapot to Tortoise *Hedgehog to Pincushion *Lapifors Spell *Draconifors Spell Fourth Year *Guinea Fowl to Guinea Pig *Cross-Species Switches Fifth Year *Dinner Plate to Mushroom * Doubling Charm *Inanimatus Conjurus Spell *Owl to Opera Glasses *Vanishing Spell Sixth Year *Either this year or next they transfigure themselves to acquire extra powers. *Human transfigurations (such as Crinus Muto) *Bird-Conjuring Charm Known Professors *Albus Dumbledore (?-1956) *Minerva McGonagall (also an Animagus) (1956-1998) *unidentified (1998-?) Textbooks *''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch, (first year & second year) *Intermediate Transfiguration'' (third year, fourth year & fifth year) *''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' (sixth year & seventh year) Grades Pass *Outstanding O *Exceeds Expectations E *Acceptable A Fail *Poor P *Dreadful D *Troll T Known O.W.L.s 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore † Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|Barty Crouch Jr. † Billweasley.jpg|Bill Weasley Cedric-Diggory-promo-pics-hufflepuff-28197938-365-520.jpg|Cedric Diggory † Deanthomas prop.PNG|Dean Thomas Draco Malfoy hp6.jpg|Draco Malfoy PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Hermione-HBP-hermione-granger-16048675-1919-2560.jpg|Hermione Granger Katiebellinfobox.jpg|Katie Bell Minerva Mcgonagall answer 8 xlarge.jpeg|Minerva McGonagall Neville-longbottom.jpg|Neville Longbottom (did not qualify for N.E.W.T.-level) Parvati patil.PNG|Parvati Patil Lavender-Brown 1997.jpg|Lavender Brown † Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley Ron-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows.jpg|Ron Weasley SeamusFinnigan.jpg|Seamus Finnigan 100px-Alastor Moody Profile.jpg|Alastor Moody † Branches of Transfiguration in action.]] *Animagus *Cross-Species Transfiguration (also known as Trans-Species Transfiguration) *Conjuration *Human Transfiguration *Transfiguration *Untransfiguration Media File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Transfiguration class|Transfiguration class File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Transfiguration Class|Vera Verto Behind the scenes *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, one of the spells is a Transfiguration spell that turns victims into a toad or a rat. *Both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall served as Transfiguration Professor before becoming Headmaster. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore '' Notes and references de:Verwandlung fr:Métamorphose Category:Hogwarts subjects